Dracony land!
This is where our heroes arrive at Dracony Land in Stardust: The Wish Creator. bus continues on the mountain and then stops Marry: Dracony land! Rainbow: It's awesome! Pinkie: Stardust's home! see the land Mucker: Amazing! Edd: Look at the size of those rock formations! It must've taken years for them to form that way! fades to them exploring around we see many of the animals in the forest Stardust: Do you like it? Rarity: What's not to like? Sweetie Belle: We love it! Fluttershy: It's all beautiful and all the animals here are so cute! night, we see Rarity close the sixth panel Rarity: One more night. down at the our heroes camp site we see Apple Bloom and Stardust in tug-of-war Stardust: I'm stronger than you, Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom: No, ya' ain't! continue pulling till apple Bloom pulls the rope out of Stardust's grip laugh Applejack: Come on, you 2. Y'all got a big day tomorrow. Apple Bloom: Ah' know. Scootaloo: Well, I doubt we can sleep knowing tomorrow's the last night with Stardust. Smudger: Yeah. Sweetie Belle: I wish we didn't have our time with Stardust end. Rarity: Maybe this will cheer you up. then starts humming the same tune from before day Lucario is there Willy: It's Lucario. Lucario: Lu. Marry: Lucario's gonna lead the way. then takes them to another part of the land and some of the animals welcome them Fluttershy: Look at them. Edward: They're welcoming Stardust home. Henry: How nice of them. a Salamence flies in Salamence: ROAR!!! Edd: Look, a Salamence! Brian: Amazing! Barney: Super-Dee-duper! enough as sunset approaches, they come to a huge cave of the engine turn on their headlights as they enter the cavern, and some of the Equines light up their horns Leon: Look at that! see a hole on the top Zip: What's that for? Marry: It's where Stardust can open his true eye and absorb the comet's energy. Mr. Great White: Jack Sparrow That's interesting. Lucario: out Stardust: to look to his friends Apple Bloom: Well, this is it. Sweetie Belle: Yeah. Stardust: The star. It calls me. Scootaloo: I wish you didn't have to go! Apple Bloom: Ah' realla' wish y'all could stay with us, please don't leave us! Stardust: I have to. Sweetie Belle: No! him If you do make wishes, we want one wish. CMC: Please stay with us! Stardust: Girls, Brian said I'll be with you. I always will. Smudger: Yeah. Stardust: Smudger? Smudger: crying a little too I wish you didn't have to go either, we never had a proper chance to get to know each other better. And I've treated you very badly when you first came to us and I wanna make up for it. Stardust: You said sorry. Smudger: I did? Oh, I did. Stardust: chuckles Good bye. then lays on the ground and prepares for the comet's arrival Willy: his watch The Comet will be here very soon. his watch a little while, they was the comet! Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles